inventkoopalingfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. U : Legend of the Rainbow Stars
Introduction of the Game NSMBULRS (New Super Mario Bros. U : Legend of the Rainbow Stars) is a game in which Mario and Luigi are playable and their main goal is to save Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Both of the girls are unlockable characters once you complete one file. The bosses are based on Topaz´s koopalings. The order that you fight his koopalings is the order that they were born from youngest to oldest. Rosalina will give you tips when you lose a certain number of times on a level. This game has this name because when you get the seven power stars, they will unlock all of Peach´s and Daisy´s locks keeping them in the secret room of Nigell´s castle. At the end of the game, they have their dinner peacefully, but at a certain time, you can see Wario and Waluigi looking inside from a window with an evil face. What mischief will they cause? Story Peach, Mario, Luigi and Daisy are having a peaceful dinner inside the castle, when suddenly the ground starts to shake and Nigell´s sons and daughter come in the dining hall disguised as Guard Toads and they kidnap Peach and Daisy and take them inside Nigell´s ship. Mario and Luigi hurry outside to rescue them, but they are too late. Peach and Daisy keep shouting for help. World 1- Chicken Plains - A level that mostly features the item Chicken Suit.'' W1-1 - '''Goomba Playfield - A level filled wit grassy hills that mostly features Goombas and Paragoombas, but Shy Guys and Fly Guys can also be seen at the end of the level. No Koopa Troopas make appearances in this level. W1-2 - Crystal Cave - A level with an underground background and enemies. To get to the underground pipe that is linked to the ground above, you need to get past the Giant Gloomba. W1-3 - Yoshi´s Archipelago - A level that features Yoshi (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow) and the only level that has water in World 1. Lakitus will throw Spinies as well. W1-A - Mega Wiggler´s Freaky Fort - A level that is inside a fort and when you get to the middle of the level, you have to play upside down. This effect will end when you enter Mega Wiggler´s room. To defeat him, you must jump on him three times while he is not on fire. W1-4 - Mushroom Gorge - A level that is based on the Mario Kart Wii circuit Mushroom Gorge. There are a lot of aerial enemies and big bouncy mushrooms. (Note : This level contains a secret way to the cannon that links to World 4.) W1-5 - Jumping Jacking - A level that contains a lot of shoe enemies. At the end of the level, a giant Shoe Guy will try to stomp you. W1-6 - At the top of the Hill - A level which mostly resembles W1-1, but at the end of the level, a hill will appear before the normal flagpole and if you don]t jump long enough you fall into a ditch and lose a life. W1-S - (Note : This level can only be unlocked when you complete W1-6 with the secret flagpole.) Paratroopa Heaven - A level that is on the sky. Like W1-4, this level mostly shows aerial enemies. At the end of the level on the top right corner of the TV, you can see Karl Koopa on his castle´s terrace waving and making funny faces at your character. W1-B - Karl´s Spinning Cog Castle - A level that features a lot of spinning cogs and amps. Just before you get to Karl´s room door, 10 Dry Bones will fall on you. The only way to avoid this attack is to get under the only item block that is on the floor you are presently standing on. When you defeat Karl, you collect a light blue star. World 2 - Robot Factory - A world which contains a lot of Robotic enemies. W2-1 - Room 1 Roboomba and Rotroopa Factory - A level with a technical background and a lot of Roboombas and Rotroopas (New!). At the end, you have to pass through a giant Roguy '''to complete the level. W2-2 - '''Room 2 Trash Dump - A level that is a maze. It mostly does not feature any enemies. W2-3 - 'Room 3 Burn Up Robots Room - A level which is exactly the same as W2-1, but it has ''Rob Rombs',' Robros''' and Robby Reetles '('New!)''' and they can light up with fire at certain times. W2-4 - '''Room 4 Mystery - A level that is completely dark and you need to use a lamp. Many Roboos '('New!) will chase you while you are not looking at their direction. W2-A - Room 5 Petey Roboranha´s Tricky Tower - A level that is filled with Weney Roboranhas and pipes. When you get to Petey Roboranha´s room, you need to defeat him by throwing Mechakoopas that fall from the ceiling three times while he is not on protection mode. W2-5 - Room 6 Roof - During this level, you must collect three Golden Mechakoopas. This level contains all Robotic enemies that feature World 2 (except Petey Roboranha). At the end of the level, you must put the three golden Mechakoopas in the locks to pass to the flagpole. (Note : This level contains the secret path to the cannon that is linked to World 5.) W2-6 - Room 7 Toad Traps '-' '''During this level, you must find and set free five Toads, which will open the door before the flagpole. Sledge Robros appear here, guarding each Toads. W2-S - (Note : This level can only be unlocked when you complete world W2-6 with the secret flagpole.) '''Room 8 Roboshi´s Figurine Room - The only level in World 2 that contains Robotic Yoshis. During the level, you have to find three switches that turn off the machine. When you enter the pipe that links to the outside of the factory, you can see Uftain Koopa on his castle´s terrace jumping and making funny faces at your character. He may send some Weney Roboranhas at you. W2-B - Uftain´s Robotic Chaos Castle - A level that contains a lot of robotic enemies and a big lock. To pass it, you must find ten purple coins. After passing the locked wall, you fight Uftain. To defeat him, you must try to figure out who of the 5 (4 cloned) Uftains and jump on him. Proceed by doing this action three times. When you beat Uftain, you collect a purple star. World 3 - A world which contains water and ice. The main item is the Ice Flower. W3-1 - Ice Slide - A basic ice level with snowy hills and dark bears made of topaz and dark wolfs made of emerald fly across the sky. W3-2 - Dark Waters - A level that you complete in water. Boos and Bloopers chase you while playing. W3-3 - Iceberging - A level that you complete by jumping from iceberg to iceberg. They can sometimes drown and come back floating on water. If you fall in the water, you lose a life. W3-A - Chief Chilly´s Frozen Frog Tower - A frozen level that contains the frog suit. There are a few enemies, such as the Frog Goomba and Frog Guy (New!) When you get to the top of the tower, you fight Chief Chilly. To defeat him, you must set traps with Mechakoopas for him to step on three times. W3-4 - Icicle Cave - A level that is featured in a cave and has lots of glacial enemies. At the end of the level, you can see a cloud that looks like Nicholase. W3-5 - Boo´s Swishing Bash - The first level that appears to be inside a Boo´s house. All the time you play this level, the house will swing and sometimes cause you to play upside down, like in world 1-MB. W3-6 - ' It´s Snowing! '- A level that makes you jump tree to tree. If you fall, you die in the unknown purple swamp that makes you lose a life. W3-7 - Chocolate Canoeing - A level that features your character to ride a small boat that attracts magnetically enemies. If five enemies get on the boat, the boat will automatically stop. If you fall in the chocolate swamp, you lose a life. W3-S - Flipswitch Chaos - A level that contains a lot of switches, and is inside an igloo. These switches make you proceed by finding and turning them on. After you turn on the last switch and get out of the igloo, you can see Nicholase on his castle´s terrace jumping and making funny faces at your character. W3-B - 'Nicholase´s Frozen Frappé '- A frozen castle that has Dry Bones and Dry Goombas. The Ice Flower and the Penguin Suit will be found in the level. When you get to Nicholase´s rom, you defeat him by putting a shell in the correspondent pipe to hit him. Repeat this actions three times. When you do defeat him, you collect a dark blue star, but Bowser Jr. steals it and flies away with it. World 4 - Donut Desert - A dry and deserted world that contains a lot of levels with the Fire Flower. W4-1